Many cigars have an enclosed or top end which is placed in the smoker's mouth. The cigar has an open or bottom end which is lighted by the smoker. When a cigar is to be smoked, the top or mouth portion is trimmed or cut. By cutting the top end of the cigar, the smoker can inhale and circulate or pull air through the entire cigar. Thereafter, the bottom end of the cigar is lit and the smoke inhales. The Fontaine, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,117 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,474, describe a combination cigar lighter and cutter where the lighter is an integral part of the device. The Fontaine, Jr. devices cannot accept a disposable lighter. The Maruyama, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,845, also shows a combination cigar lighter and cutter where the lighter is integrally made as a part of the device.
It would be an advantage to have a device which is useful for cutting or trimming the top of the cigar and also which enables the smoker to readily have available a device for lighting the cigar.